When a user calls a call center, the user may use dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) tones to perform various functions, such as navigating through a menu tree to receive a service, purchasing a product, accessing information, and/or connecting to one of multiple agents attending the call center. More advanced call centers rely on speech recognition subsystems in place of or in addition to DTMF signaling to provide similar functionalities.